


Human

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [60]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Human

After one becomes a vampire  
They initially don't mind.   
The world is different entirely.  
But as time passes,  
One misses being human.  
Misses aging normally.  
Misses having a normal life.  
The constant thirst and lust  
Are sometimes too much to control.  
They start to miss simple human pleasures.


End file.
